El héroe de fuego azul
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: SPOILER Cap. 21. Lunatic ha rescatado a Tiger de las manos de esos heroes tal y como se lo dicta su Justicia. Pero un pequeño error de calculo cuesta que su identidad sea desvelada ante Tiger...  ¿Lunatic x Tiger? Quizás. R&R!


**Dios mío. Desde Enero que no actualizo. Y yo aquí, perdiendo el tiempo en vez de escribir de Harry Potter. (JEJEJE. Odiádme.) ¿Pero que se le va a hacer? La inspiración viene cuando quiere y las ganas son de escribir sobre mi nueva serie superchachidelamuerte. "Tiger & Bunny" Bueno, realmente la más mejor (Mal aposta xD) es la de No.6, pero esa ya tiene yaoi, asi que no me necesitan. ¡En fin! ¡El caso! ¡Soft yaoi~ 3! **

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me estás ayudando a escapar? –Preguntó claramente confundido. Tenía esa mirada de incompresión que tantas veces me habían hecho poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Tan difícil, me pregunto yo, es comprender lo que trato de hacer en esta vida? Ajusticio el mal. Combato contra el crimen. Tal y como mi padre me enseñó una vez, aunque fuese a las malas.

Pero no hemos venido a hablar de mi miserable pasado.

El hecho era que había salvado a Kaburagi Kotetsu, más conocido como "Wild Tiger" de ser capturados por un crimen que no había cometido. Tan solo imponía mis ideales una vez más. ¿Qué había pasado? No tenía ni idea. Pero aquél mensaje de búsqueda y captura por asesinato no correspondía con ese molesto tipo que tantas veces se había interpuesto en mi camino.

-Porque este… es mi concepto de justicia. –Contesté.

Aunque ciertamente nunca había tenido que ayudar a escapar a nadie. Más bien la costumbre era tener que dar caza a los cobardes criminales de siempre. Esto, en cambio, marcaba mi cuerpo con una sensación bastante agradable. Lo achaqué al reciente cambio de aires, y disparé una segunda flecha a los pies del que se antojaba como un nuevo y pintoresco enemigo; Fire Emblen. Retrocedió rápidamente al comprobar que la intensidad de mi fuego era mayor a la del suyo. En el interior de mi máscara, sonreí.

Pero cometí un pequeño error de cálculo.

Y así, mi segunda flecha, dando de lleno en la metálica armadura de aquel sustituto barato de Wild Tiger rebotó directo hacia mi dirección.

Hacia la dirección en la que Kaburagi Kotetsu corría.

Hacia su pierna derecha.

Cayó sonoramente al suelo con un grito de dolor y envuelto en llamas, pero no obstante, justo como se esperaba de él, sin demora ni dejando de morderse firmemente los labios, comenzó a apagar el fuego sacudiéndose la pierna. Desgraciadamente, mi acción había otorgado a esos "Héroes" unos valiosos segundos de sobra como para capturar a lo que sin duda alguna denominarían su "presa". Por lo que tratando de adelantarme a los ágiles movimientos de aquel impostor, y sin dejar de lanzar alguna que otra flecha, ahora a sus pies, alcancé el cuerpo cálido de mi accidental víctima, que emitió un suspiro ahogado como toda replica. Obviamente, con él en mis brazos no podía huir de la manera de siempre, usando mi poder y hundiéndome en llamas. Pero si le hubiese dejado a su suerte, mi valioso esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

Así que como último ataque traté de crear un efectivo muro de llamas azules y verdes, con el que les entretuve lo suficiente.

Y escabulléndome con aquel cuerpo en mis brazos, entre edificios y callejuelas desiertas, acabé arrastrándolo hasta un edificio cuya construcción se había visto pausada por el incidente de Uróboros, habiendo quedado así el proyecto abandonado a la mitad.

Cuando por fin me detuve, exhausto por la carrera y el sobreesfuerzo, e interrumpí mis poderes, me percaté de que, probablemente por el dolor, o por la impresión, o por lo que fuese, Wild Tiger había perdido la consciencia. Bufé. Le recosté con cuidado sobre una viga y le eché un rápido vistazo a su pantorrilla. Las quemaduras parecían dolorosas, pero no era nada que no se curara con algo de crema.

Continué con sus muslos, pero estos permanecían intactos bajo la tela del pantalón ajustado negro. Me permití seguir subiendo en mi reconocimiento, pasando así mi mirada por su cinturón barato, por su ancha cintura, por su pecho, que subía y bajaba a un ritmo relajado. Por su cuello. Por sus labios entreabiertos. Por sus ojos cerrados...

Ah… no. Sus orbes negras me atravesaron.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó aun soñoliento.

-Compruebo la magnitud de tus heridas. Nada grave. –Expliqué tranquilamente, mientras me incorporaba y procedía a marcharme. Ya había cumplido mi trabajo aquí, y estaba más que satisfecho.

Pero sentí un tirón en mi capa.

-No, no me refiero a eso. –Contestó mientras me retenía con un firme agarre. Tras un elocuente "¿Mmm?" Por mi parte, continuó- ¿Por qué me has salvado, Lunatic?

Usándome como punto de apoyo, se levantó con cuidado.

-Porque no eres un criminal. Y mi concepto de justicia no permitiría…

-No me vengas con chorradas de tu justicia –Interrumpió.- ¿Entonces por que no salvas a las víctimas del resto de enemigos? -Y con aquel alegato tan mordaz e inesperado, logró dejarme sin palabras unos segundos.

-Tú… eres un héroe… -Traté de explicar. ¿Pero qué quería decir? ¿Qué era el más héroe de esa pandilla de chupacámaras hipócritas? ¿Qué era el único por el que sentía algo de respeto? ¿De Admiración? No podía.

-¿Cómo me has reconocido cuando todos me desconocen? –Preguntó ahora, encarándome. Su mano alcanzó mi máscara mucho antes de que pudiera apartarme.- ¿Quién… eres… tú?

Fui despojado de mi máscara sin yo poder evitarlo. Se esparcieron por mi cuello y hombros los mechones plateados de mi cabello. Y fijé con dureza mi mirada en ese descerebrado. Una mirada que desde luego le sería familiar.

-¿Señor… Petrov? –Preguntó incrédulo. Con ESA estúpida expresión.-… ¿Eres?… ¿Es usted? …

Me hirvió la sangre. Me entraron ganas de gritarle. De… de…

Lo mandé todo al traste Le tiré al suelo, de pura ira, agarrándole fuertemente del cuello.

-¿¡No eras tú el que defendía que los héroes deben mantener su identidad oculta? –Grité mientras le agitaba. -¡¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer ahora?

Años de coartada perfecta. Años. Para que ahora me descubriese este esperpento en un momento de descuido. De su garganta salió un sonido ahogado. Y me tuve que frenar a mi mismo. "Maldita sea". Me aparté de encima de él y le di la espalda. Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Por qué?... –Comenzó.

-No lo entenderías. –Concluí, cortante, aún sin mirarle.

Mis palabras estuvieron sucedidas por más silencio.

Y de repente, apareció su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Sobresaltándome.

-Ey… Gracias, al fin y al cabo… uh…-dudó un segundo, aún demasiado cerca de mí.- ¿Señor? -Le empujé la cara, apartando su molesta cercanía de mí.

-Nunca jamás has llamado "Señor" a Lunatic. –Obvié, cabizbajo.

"Oh" fue toda su respuesta mientras sopesaba lo que acababa de decir.

Sentí un cálido agarre en mi hombro. Levantó con dos dedos mi barbilla. Y me miró directamente a los ojos, dejando esto una sensación ciertamente… abrumante.

-Gracias, Lunatic.- Y por supuesto, no supe que contestar. Porque simplemente no pude dejar de mirarle.

Se irguió y le seguí con la mirada mientras se movía a lo largo de aquella habitación sin paredes, que dejaba que el sol del atardecer sombrearan la figura de Kabugari Kotetsu. De Wild Tiger.

-Voy a recuperar mi vida. –Explicó. Y activando sus poderes, se forzó a si mismo a cicatrizar sus heridas.-Y Lunatic… o Señor… -Dijo mientras se recolocaba la gorra, de espaldas a mí.-No voy a delatar a alguien que me haya salvado la vida. -Se giró, sonriente.- Si le atrapo, será legalmente, ahí fuera… -Indicó, señalando a la ciudad.

Y esa sensación tan ajena a mí de calor, volvió a repetirse, intensamente.

-Por supuesto que sí. –Susurré mientras se despedía con un gesto de mano.- Wild Tiger…

La verdad, estaba deseando encontrarme de nuevo con aquel continuo intruso en mis planes.

Con aquel héroe que tanto admiraba.

Con aquel hombre que producía en mi interior un calor que no podría haber conseguido ni envuelto en mis frías llamas…

* * *

><p><strong>Va~~ Reviewead! :3<strong>

**xxHainekoxx**


End file.
